Au cheveu près ou Magnitude 8 sur l'échelle de Richter
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Les choses les plus petites sont parfois les plus dangereuses. Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu.


Bon je suis … moyennement satisfaite de cet OS, mais un peu quand même. Je m'étais promis d'écrire un truc joyeux sur ces personnages, pour me racheter des précédentes nuits où je les ai un peu écorchés vifs.

On OS écrit pour le Nuit du FoF, sur le thème « Niveau ». Non, je n'utilise pas le terme une seule fois, mais c'est parce qu'au début j'avais mis 'niveau' à la place de 'magnitude' mais je me suis rappelée de la terminologie correcte.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Au cheveu près ou Magnitude 8 sur l'échelle de Richter**_

« Les choses les plus petites sont parfois les plus dangereuses. », qu'ils disent parfois.

Toi, t'as toujours plus été du genre « C'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse. »

Mais y a eu … une tornade. Une tornade minuscule et incroyablement puissante, que t'as pas vu venir tellement elle était infime.

.

 **Magnitude 1**

« Bonjour.

—Vous désirez ? »

 _Ton corps, mon corps, un mur rêche et ton slip trempé de sperme._

« Un café, merci. »

Le blond se détourna du client au regard étrange. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ici, mais son visage lui était familier, comme revenu d'un autre temps. Il passa la commande à son frère, en cuisine, qui acquiesça avec un grand sourire. C'était fou comme il pouvait le détendre d'un regard, c'était un truc, vraiment, y avait que son frère qui pouvait faire ça. Il lui rendit son sourire et apporta sa commande au type, sans plus prendre garde à ses yeux violets, fixés sur lui.

.

C'était minuscule, infime, le niveau le plus bas qu'on pouvait trouver dans le monde, un séisme infime, du genre qui fait tomber un stylo sur deux et s'arrête là, juste un désir sexuel, passager, parce qu'après tout, toi tu as toujours _envie_. Tu passes ta vie à avoir _envie_ , à avoir _besoin_ , de sentir tout, tout en toi, à toi, et tu pourrais avoir le monde à tes pieds qu'il y aurait encore quelque chose dont tu aurais _envie_.

Alors voilà, comme ce petit séisme, cette minuscule envie tout sauf inhabituelle t'avait plu, tu y es retourné, et que ton stylo tombe à nouveau, rien à foutre, c'était ce que tu voulais. Ça te plaisait.

.

 **Magnitude 2**

Ça faisait un mois. Un mois que ce type venait, que ce client bizarre était devenu un habitué, mais un habitué bizarre quand même. Les habitués ont leurs habitudes. Quand un habitué entrait par la porte du café, Edward pouvait savoir, exactement, où il allait s'asseoir, ce qu'il allait commander, s'il allait prendre un livre sur les étagères, où il poserait son sac.

Lui, non. Il entrait, et il ne faisait rien de ce qu'Edward aurait cru qu'il allait faire, jamais. On pourrait dire qu'il y avait alors l'habitude de ne pas avoir l'habitude, mais même pas. Il arrivait qu'une semaine durant, il répète exactement les mêmes gestes avant le changer brusquement la semaine suivante, si bien qu'Edward n'y comprenait jamais rien. Quand il poussa la porte du café ce jour-là, il portait un débardeur du genre qui laissait voir beaucoup de peau, noir, et puis un short, noir et des rangers, noires. Edward n'avait jamais vu un homme avec un short si court. Ce qu'il dit en s'asseyant, Edward ne l'aurait jamais prédit ni imaginé. Pourtant, quand la question fut posée, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire sûr de lui, et de se rendre compte qu'au fond, il l'avait voulu.

« Deux limonades. Une pour toi, une pour moi. »

.

Son sourire. Son sourire, c'était peut-être le début de la fin, tous tes stylos se sont ramassés la gueule, t'as même senti tes pieds trembloter sous les vibrations du sol. C'était pas ton genre, mais il a accepté si facilement, comme si c'était tout à fait normal que tu lui proposes ça, parce qu'il était beau, et il le savait, ça t'a chamboulé, t'aurais pas cru. T'avais envie, et envie de le faire tomber dans tes filets. Mais ce qui arrivait, c'était peut-être l'inverse.

.

 **Magnitude 3**

« C'est dingue, tu as l'air encore plus petit habillé comme ça. »

Sans y réfléchir une demi-seconde, Edward envoya son poing dans les côtes d'Envy, le client bizarre qui avait au final été jusqu'à l'inviter à sortir du café, pour soi-disant le voir dans autre chose que dans son uniforme, certainement pour le voir tout court. Alors Edward avait enfilé son débardeur rouge, pour littéralement annoncer la couleur. Envy l'avait regardé, avait découvert ses bras, l'un musclé et doré, l'autre métallique. Le client n'avait pas remarqué, ça se voyait à ses yeux.

.

Et tu te demandais ce que ça pourrait faire, le métal froid contre ton trou du cul en feu, t'avais que ça en tête, ça te brouillait les sens, tu voyais plus les symptômes, tu contemplais sa chair sans remarquer que tes jambes tremblaient carrément.

Pourtant, c'est vrai, il avait annoncé la couleur, le rouge et le métal il était écrit partout sur cette être minuscule 'Je suis une bombe. Une arme de destruction massive, un séisme, une tornade de métal, sois préparé.', et t'as rien fait quand même.

.

 **Magnitude 4**

Envy ne ferait rien, Edward le savait, pourtant, dans ses yeux comme des améthystes en feu ça se voyait qu'il en avait envie. On ne voyait que ça. Mais Edward aussi avait envie, et Envy le savait aussi, et en jouait, comme un chat, et Edward commençait à perdre patience, parce que ses nerfs à fleur de peau ne lui permettaient pas de résister. Envy l'avait raccompagné jusqu'au café, et s'était posté à quarante-trois centimètres de lui, juste assez pour qu'il n'aie pas l'air de quémander, juste assez peu pour qu'Edward explose en aiguillettes d'acier, balance son orgueil, et l'embrasse.

.

T'as capté, un peu, là, t'aurais pu, mais il y avait l'envie, toujours, qui dominait tout, tu t'es laissé entraîner à l'intérieur du café fermé, jusqu'à sa chambre, tu as fermé les yeux pour plus sentir ses lèvres, tu as plaqué tes mains sous son T-shirt, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas senti combien elles étaient agitées de soubresauts, combien tu les contrôlais à peine.

.

 **Magnitude 5**

Tout se disperse pour redevenir un dans un cri, c'est la création de l'univers, le choc ultime, l'orgasme. Edward se retira, avant de poser la tête contre l'épaule du brun, le souffle rapide, le regard embrumé, et les relents de sexe se mêlent à la tendresse comme Edward déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou, remonta le long de sa jugulaire – sans la mordre comme il l'a fait plus tôt – et vint lui offrir un autre baiser. C'était peut-être déjà le millième, Edward avait essayé de compter, au début, comme un jeu pour garder un pied dans la réalité, mais Envy l'avait porté au-delà, et il avait porté Envy au-delà dans une réciprocité délicieuse.

Le brun mordilla la lèvre d'Edward du bout des dents, sentant son cœur se ralentir, petit à petit.

.

Pour prendre de l'élan. Ton cœur a ralenti, c'était pour prendre de l'élan comme à la seconde d'après il t'a souri d'un sourire plus satisfait encore que la première fois et comme ton cœur ralentissait tu aurais dû remarquer que c'était le recul de la mer avant le raz-de-marée.

T'as fait quelque chose que t'as pas fait souvent. Tu es resté. Tu avais passé deux mois à l'avoir au fond de toi, tu aurais dû t'être déjà lassé mais tu es resté. Il était ta première fois, en cela. Il a aussi été ta première colère d'amour.

.

 **Magnitude 6**

« Je m'en fous.

—Et moi, je m'en fous pas. Je dois rentrer chez moi.

—Reste encore un peu, quoi.

—Je te dis qu'Al' a besoin de moi !

—Alphonse par ci, Alphonse par là, mais merde, c'est avec lui que tu couches ou quoi ? Ça serait dégueulasse, d'ailleurs …

—Je t'emmerde. Rends-moi mon caleçon.

—Non.

—Envy …

—Non. J'en ai marre. Vraiment marre.

—Et quoi ? Tu vas me demander de choisir ?

—Pourquoi pas ? »

Edward grogna, et enfila son jean sans caleçon, prenant bien garde en zippant la fermeture éclair. Il détestait quand Envy était comme ça. Il faisait de son mieux pour agacer Edward, et ça marchait toujours, un peu trop bien.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ?

—C'est mon frère.

—Il s'en sortira, c'est un grand garçon … plus que toi, en tout cas.

—Qui est –. Non. Je ne vais même pas m'énerver.

—Pourquoi tu le choisis toujours ? Ça fait six mois, et je n'arrive même plus à compter le nombre de fois où tu t'es barré juste parce qu'il te le demande.

—Il ferait pareil si je lui demandais.

—Oui, mais d'une, tu ne lui demandes pas, de deux, il est célibataire.

—Et il pense que je le suis.

—Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi tu lui as jamais dit ? Ça te fait chier à ce point qu'il sache que tu couche avec moi ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils. Ce qui le faisait chier, c'était qu'il ne saurait pas quoi dire à Alphonse parce qu'il n'avait justement pas envie de dire qu'il couchait juste avec un type, comme ça. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été question d'autre chose.

« En fait, c'est vraiment ça, tu te tapes vraiment ton frère.

—Mais quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries ?

—Quand t'en auras quelque chose à foutre de ce que je ressens !

—Pauvre chaton abandonné, la prochaine fois je te demanderai si tout va bien, et puis je prendrai des nouvelles de ta famille, hm ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ressens, mignon ? »

 _ **(Magnitude 7)**_

« Je t'aime, foutu trou du cul ! »

Edward ne l'avait pas vu venir.

 _Envy_ ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Le blond allait ouvrir la bouche, mais il fut devancé.

« Nan, t'as raison, vas le voir. Dégage. Dégage de chez moi, merde. »

Edward eut un moment d'hésitation, parce qu'Envy avait pas l'air d'être sûr du bien fondé de ce qu'il avait dit, mais il avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de pleurer, ce que le blond n'avait jamais vu. Alors il l'avait pris dans ses bras, se prenant au passage deux ou trois bonnes beignes, en demandant 'C'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes ?', et puis le regard d'Envy répondait à sa place, alors il l'avait allongé sur le matelas, gentiment, pour lui embrasser tour à tour les paupières, le nez, les pommettes. Tout pour lui répondre 'moi aussi' sans avoir rien à dire.

.

Ça, ça a été le sommet, le summum, la fin de la fin, la magnitude 8 sur l'échelle de Richter et enfin tu t'es rendu compte qu'il faisait vibrer l'intégralité de ton corps, tes cinq membres, ton cœur, ta tête, tout, vraiment tout de toi lui appartenait et il avait encore tant à te donner pour te donner l'espoir de la satiété, il renonçait à aller voir son frère et c'était mieux que mille promesses, tout de toi était à lui, tout de lui était à toi, au cheveu près.

.

.

Voilà. Bon.

Bah, dites ce que vous en avez pensé !

À plus (dans le bus) !


End file.
